Your Gaurdian Angel
by Tinted Amber
Summary: Horo x Ren, One-Shot, Fluff Horo wakes up in the night thinking about the Shaman Tournament, until Ren comes along. OOC-ness


Moonlight poured through the small window and past the curtains into the dimly lit room. The Ainu boy, Horohoro, was sleeping soundly, that is, until the moonlight shone brightly onto his eyes, waking him. Standing up slowly and stretching, Horo got up and peered out the window. "It looks like a good night… The weathers perfect, no clouds in the sky." He said to himself. The weather looked good enough to go outside. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to get some fresh air. Horo swiftly left the room, sneaking into the hall, and out the door.

Walking outside and closing the door as quietly as he could, the cool air whipped through Horo's blue hair. As he leaned up against the wall, he began to think and question the up-coming Shaman Tournament. 'I wonder how many Shamans will be there… they'll probably be strong, but I'm sure I'll manage to pull through.' He stared blankly up at the sky, watching each star shine brightly in their endless abyss. Within a few hours, it would be dawn, and he would be setting off on his journey to Patch Village in America. Although he felt he couldn't wait, there was also a small fear hiding deep within him. Horo couldn't manage to keep his eyes open. He felt his eyelids get heavy and start to fall. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

Horo awoke a few minutes later to the sound of a door closing. "Who's there?" he asked. No answer. "Hello? Anyone there?" Horo peered around the corner to see none other that the Great Tao Ren. "What are you doing out so late Ren?" Horo raised an eyebrow and questioned the Chinese Shaman. "Why is it any of your business?" Ren smirked and walked past Horo. "I was just wondering why you were out here its not much of a deal…"

"Then why do you ask me if it's not much of a deal?" Horo had no answer. He just stood in his place, keeping a close eye on Ren. Ren smiled. He honestly found Horo amusing sometimes, he didn't know why, maybe it was just the way he was. Horo and Ren had spent sometime together in the past, maybe it was Horo's carefree nature that had caught onto Ren as well.

"Its nice out…" Ren whispered staring up into the sky. "Yeah." Horo said closing his eyes and feeling the breeze blow past him. Horo looked over to Ren. The boy was wrapping his arms around himself, attempting to make himself warmer. "A-are you cold Ren?" Ren looked up into Horo's eyes. "Yeah…a little bit."

Horo slowly walked over to Ren. Over the time that Horo had spent with Ren, he had developed a small friendship between him and Ren. Horo knew this was probably more than friendship, he was just afraid to admit it to himself. Horo slowly wrapped his arms around Ren's waist. "Are you cold now?" Ren hesitantly leaned into Horo. "I-I'm not anymore." Ren's cheeks flushed a light pink. Of all the times he spent with Horo as well, feeling grew inside him, and like Horo, he was afraid to admit the way he felt. Silence fell between the two boys. Ren, as embarrassed as he was, didn't want to pull away from Horo.

He slowly lifted his head to meet the Ainu boy's eyes. He had a warm smile on his face, along with slightly pink cheeks as well. Ren lowered his head again, burying it into Horo's chest and listening to his heartbeat. Everything was quiet, until Ren broke the silence.

"All those stars…they are so far away." Ren said peering up at the sky. "Not every one." "Huh?" Ren didn't seem to understand what Horo meant. "You're my shining star Tao Ren. You shine brighter than any star I've ever seen, and there sure is a lot of stars." Ren stared up at Horo. He could feel his heartbeat speed up. "Horo…" Ren tightly wrapped his arms around him. Ren had never felt so safe and warm. It was like he belonged in Horo's arms no matter what. "Will you be my guardian angel Horo?" Ren asked. Horo smiled and tightened his grip on the younger boy. "I will. Forever no matter what, I'll always keep an eye on you." The Ainu lifted Ren's chin with care, looking deep into his eyes. "I love you Ren, always and forever." He said before placing a gentle kiss on Ren's lips.

Dawn was soon to be approaching, as well as the Shaman Tournament. But no matter what happened, Horo would always keep an eye on Ren, and forever stay his guardian angel.


End file.
